Angels Among Us
by Kalyte Rose
Summary: Something strange happens to Kirara. Will it seperate Sango and Miroku or bring them closer together? Can't tell you much more without ruining it!
1. The Miracle

Disclaimer: Yup. Nothing.

A/N: Ok, so I'm totally pulling some strings. Something strange happens to Kirara, and it may finally bring Miroku and Sango together. This first chapter is really short, but they should get longer as I go along.

**Angels Among Us**

_Chapter 1: The Miracle_

Miroku couldn't sleep. He was lying next to the campfire with the rest of the gang. 'There she is, in all her perfection,' he thought to himself. He was staring at Sango. Now was the only time he could do so without nasty punishment. She was so beautiful, even asleep. He liked watching her sleep, because sometimes she'd smile so peacefully. However, when she was awake, she usually scowled at him. He wondered if she would ever guess the real reason he was always staring at her.

He sighed. 'Guess it's my own fault. I've never even tried.' He tore his gaze from her and focused on the stars. 'I just wish I knew how to tell her.' Miroku's thoughts were broken by a whimper. He turned over to see Kirara wiggle out of Sango's arms. She was whining softly, as if she was intentionally trying to be quiet. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she darted into the woods. 'It seems like she's in severe pain,' Miroku thought, 'But why would she leave us if she'd been hurt?' He stood up after finally shaking off his surprise.

Miroku followed Kirara slowly and quietly. If something was upsetting her, he didn't want to offend her by butting in. But then he heard a human scream. He ran to a cleaning, where Kirara lie. She was writhing amongst some pine needles. Miroku noticed her size was changing back and forth between her large and small forms. Her little pink mouth was open wide revealing her feline teeth. However the sound that came out was clearly human. He was awestruck. "What's going on? Kirara, what's wrong?" he yelled before a white light blinded him.

He hit the dirt by instinct. Miroku uncovered his eyes as the light diminished. Before him, where Kirara had been, lay a naked young woman. Miroku couldn't help but stare. She was utterly beautiful. She had long, limber legs and hair that ran all the way to her hips. It was cream colored with oddly familiar black stripes at the end. Her eyes were large and almond shaped. It was only when Miroku looked at her face that he noticed. She had a button nose and two furry ears. Adorning her forehead was a black diamond.

He scrambled to his feet and ran back to the fire. He shook Sango violently. "What? What do you want?" she yelled, obviously not happy about being awakened. Miroku suddenly realized he had no idea what to tell her.

"Um, Kirara….um…just follow me and bring your extra kimono," he stammered finally. Sango hesitated, but his mention of Kirara made her follow him without question. As the pair walked to where the girl was, Miroku did his best to explain what happened.

He was just finishing when they reached her. "And I guess you can see the outcome," he pointed at the girl. Sango blushed violently for the naked woman and quickly hid her from Miroku's eyes.

"Monk, you better be telling the truth," she said through gritted teeth, "Or else you are in big trouble. Help me." After Sango dressed her, Miroku helped her carry the girl back to the fire.

* * *

A/N: Is this moving too fast? R&R, please! 


	2. The Explaination

_Chapter 2: The Explanation_

Sango and Miroku gently laid the girl on Sango's bedroll. "She's sleeping, Sango," he whispered nervously, "Should we wake her?"

"I'm not sure." Sango's eyebrows furrowed. "I guess not."

"Well, I can stay up and watch her," Miroku offered.

"Absolu-" Sango's protest was interrupted by a yawn. She sighed, "Alright, but if I find out you did anything…" The threat went unnoticed. Miroku was staring worriedly at the girl. Sango decided it was safe to leave him with her.

"You can sleep in my bedroll," he offered.

"Thanks," she replied. He didn't break his gaze from the girl as he sat down by the fire. "Are you going to be ok, Miroku?" Sango asked finally.

"Uh-huh." She laid down in his bedroll.

'Strange, I've always wondered what this would feel like,' she thought ironically, 'But I never figured I'd end up sleeping here for this reason.' She shook her head. 'What am I doing? I'm thinking about Miroku when something's happened to my poor Kirara.'

"Sango?" Miroku whispered.

"What?" she asked, trying to hide her blushing face. She sat up to look at him.

"Do you suppose that's really Kirara?" His eyes reflected the firelight, but she could see he was upset.

"I guess so," replied Sango, looking at the girl, "You saw what happened, not me." Miroku nodded.

Miroku might have been a monk, but he wasn't a saint. He soon fell asleep. He was dreaming fitfully, when he woke to someone crying. He opened his eyes and saw the girl curled up in a ball.

Her eyes flickered up at him, and they glowed an odd red. "Miroku," she whimpered slowly. He blinked twice.

"Kirara?" he asked, questioning his own thoughts. She simply nodded. Before he could think, she crawled over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed. His eyes widened, and he carefully put his arms around her shaking form.

"Oh Miroku!" He felt her shiver at the sound of her own voice.

"What…what's wrong?" he asked, stupefied.

"I'm so scared!" she cried, pulling him closer, "I can't see, and I can't smell anything, and I can't hear anything…I'm so weak and fragile and little. I…I…"

"Shh," he whispered finally. He couldn't really think of anything else to say. But he was also having difficulty believing this was real. He started running his fingers through her hair, and he brushed her ears accidently. He was shocked to hear a low sound come from Kirara. He continued rubbing behind her ears until she'd stopped crying and was contentedly purring. He pulled away. "Kirara, do you have any idea how this happened?"

She looked down at her hands to avoid the question, but her lack of paws made her tear up again. She nodded, "One sixteenth human. Who would have thought it would actually show itself?"

"Huh?" Miroku asked.

Kirara laughed, "My mother had one eighth human in her. Every eight years she would turn human for one week. I guess it's similar to Inuyasha's condition." She was blushing slightly.

"Are you embarrassed of being part human?" he asked.

"Oh, don't misunderstand me. I'm not ashamed of humans, I just feel strange," she said quickly, afraid she'd offended him, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Miroku really wasn't feeling anything at the moment. He was still half waiting to wake up.

"Master Miroku?" she said suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, yes?"

"Would you mind holding me? I've never slept alone, never mind in such a weakened state," she asked, looking up at him pleadingly. A look of fear crossed Miroku's already pale features. Kirara laughed, "Don't worry, I'll explain to San-chan in the morning."

"I guess so," he said after deliberating it. She curled into an oddly feline ball. He couldn't help but hear her purring against him. The pair drifted slowly off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Do you see where I'm going with this? Do you like it? Inquiring minds want to know, R&R. 


End file.
